Rei Furuya
|image = Infobox - Rei Furuya.jpg |english name = Bourbon (Codename) |japanese name = 降谷 零 (Real Name) 安室 透 (Alias) バーボン (Codename) |romanized name= Rei Furuya (Real Name) Tōru Amuro (Alias) Bābon (Codename) |other names = Zero |age = 29 |birth date = Unknown |gender = ♂ Male |height = Unknown |weight = Unknown |blood type = Unknown |occupation = NPA Agent Karasuma Group Member Café Poirot Employee |nationality = Japanese (Unconfirmed) |relatives = Unknown |manga debut = Chapter 793 |anime debut = Episode 667 |keyhole number = Volume 76 |chapters = 71 |episodes = 43 |movies = 2 |ovas = 0 |specials = 0 |openings = 10 |closings = 2 |japanese va = Toru Furuya |english va = Unknown |drama actor = Unknown }} , an undecover NPA Agent who is also known by his alias and by his Karasuma Group Codename , is a supporting character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Rei Furuya As a child, Rei Furuya often got into fights with other kids for being insulted as a “Half-Japanese”. Elena Miyano, a scientist who has more than once treated his injuries at her clinic, would often scold Rei for getting involved in such quarrels. Meanwhile, the Karasuma Group took interest on the Miyano's Research and offered them to work at their Laboratory in exchange for huge sums of money. At first, Elena was reluctant to accept the proposal since the syndicate was rumored to have a bad reputation; but her husband, Atsushi Miyano, was able to convince her and thought this offer as a once in a life time opportunity to achieve their dreams. The Miyanos then decided to close their clinic for good and for the last time, Elena told Rei to avoid getting involved in an all-out brawl since she will no longer be by his side anymore to treat his wounds. For some unknown reasons, Rei decided to enroll in a Police Academy in attempt to work for the National Police Agency which took place years after the Miyanos' disappearance. With his prodigious information gathering abilities, exceptional intelligence and remarkable logical thinking, he became the smartest student at the Police Academy as claimed by his friend, Wataru Date. Soon, Rei became qualified enough to join the National Police Agency and began working for them to serve the Japanese Government's best interests. Tooru Amuro At some point, the NPA learned the existence of the Karasuma Group, along with the illegal activities it has been operating. Rei Furuya then decided to infiltrate the mysterious syndicate to acquire more information about their members and the illicit activites they have been utilizing. To ensure the safety of his friends and relatives from any potential dangers associated with infiltrating the Black Organization, he has cut off ties and isolated himself from anyone involved in his life prior his "Top Secret Undercover Operation". In addition, he started using the alias "Tooru Amuro" and worked as a Freelance Detective to mislead the Karasuma Group about his background and true identity. Somehow, Rei successfully managed to blend in with the members of the Black Organization and continued to prove his sheer efficiency and reliability while under operation. He would then continue to advance in the ranks and gain an outstanding reputation, enough to be recognized by the Boss of the Karasuma Group, thus earning the Codename "Bourbon". Bourbon While undercover as the Black Organization Operative "Bourbon", Rei met Scotch, an undercover Secret Police Agent from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Public Security Bureau. Both were colleagues who knew each other very well and treated the other with respect and high regard. Four years ago, Rei along with Scotch and Rye, were assigned on a mission which involved rifles hidden inside bass guitar cases. During that time, he met a girl named Masumi Sera who seemed to enjoy her time playing the bass guitar while being taught by Scotch. Rei and Scotch's collaboration to undermine the Karasuma Group would continue to last until the Black Organization found out about Scotch's affiliation with the PSB. Scotch was then cornered by Rye, who was unaware of Rye's status as an undercover agent working for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. With the current situation, Scotch was forced to commit suicide, but Rye tightly held the gun's cylinder which prevented Scotch from being able to pull the trigger. Rye then reveals his true identity and motive to sabotage the Black Organization, managing to prevent Scotch's death. However, in that moment, Rei's hurried footsteps were heard and both Scotch and Rye mistook them as approaching Black Organization Members. While Rye was distracted, Scotch pulled the trigger and eventually died. As Rei arrived at the scene, he saw Scotch lying down dead while Rye retrieves the gun from his hand, concluding that Shuichi forced him to commit suicide. Since the incident, Rei developed an antipathy and strong hatred for Rye which sparked their rivalry in the Black Organization. Until now, Rei blames Rye for the death of Scotch and continues to hunt him down with Vermouth's indirect support in hopes of gaining higher ranks in the organization upon turning him to the Boss of the Karasuma Group. Currently, Rei works as a Part-Time Waiter at Café Poirot which is located just below Mouri Detective Agency. After discovering the truth behind "Sleeping Kogoro", he befriended Kogoro Mouri and became his apprentice. This gave Rei the opportunity to investigate and monitor Conan Edogawa closely as he is intrigued by his sharp intelligence, keen sense for observation and deductive reasoning which are seemingly extraordinary and strange for his age. Appearance Rei appears to be a fairly tall man with a dark skin tone lighter than Heiji Hattori's, blue eyes and light brown hair. Furthermore, he is usually seen casually wearing with little black unlike most of Karasuma Group's Members. Personality Abilities Canon Plot Overview Bourbon Arc Rum Arc Non-Canon Plot Overview Movies Trivia *Bourbon is a type of American Whiskey, a barrel-aged Distilled Spirit made primarily from Corn. *Rei Furuya's Alias Given Name "Tooru" (透) and Real Family Name "Furuya" (降谷) comes from his Voice Actor Tohru Furuya (古谷 徹, Furuya Tōru). **Rei Furuya's Alias Family Name "Amuro" (安室) comes from the Fictional Character Amuro Ray from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Vehicle is a White Mazda RX-7, the same Car Model as Miwako Sato. **The RX-7 is a reference to the White Gundam that the Fictional Character Character Amuro Ray piloted, the RX-78-2. *Rei Furuya's Rival is Shuichi Akai, who is also named after the Fictional Character Char Aznable from the manga and anime franchise Mobile Suit Gundam. *Rei Furuya's Voice Actor, Tohru Furuya, was the former husband of Vermouth's Voice Actress, Mami Koyama. *Rei Furuya is right-handed. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Café Poirot Employees Category:Karasuma Group Members Category:Law Enforcement Officers Category:Martial Arts Practitioners Category:NPA Agents